Finding Home
by UnknownMiko
Summary: Sometimes all you want to do is find that place you can call home
1. Chapter 1

**Find Home ! !**

**Sometimes all you want to do is find that place you can call home. .** .

* * *

><p>It has been 200 years since the down fall of the evil Naraku.<p>

The remaining group that tracked him down and ended him had scattered. Sango and Miroku had been died the two leaving no children behind. InuYasha and Kikyo continued to search for the missing jewel and Shippo had gone to live with Sesshoumaru. Kagome had gone missing, many thought she died in the fight and her body turned to dust only with Naraku after her attack. Others thought she had returned to where ever she came from. Over the long years there have been many rumors about creatures seeing the shine of the shikon light up the night sky. These are the rumors that Kikyo and InuYasha follow in hopes of getting their hands on the fabled jewel of power once again.

Shippo now grown chases a rumor now and then but his days are mostly spent learning all that he can from Sesshoumaru. Missing his mother horribly he throws himself into his studies hoping his pain will end.

Sesshoumaru finding the love of his life gone after the battle threw himself into teaching her son everything he could. Sesshoumaru had promised Kagome if she was gone when the dust cleared on their last battle he would take her son and raise him like a proper youkai. Their home was cold and dark like its owners. After Rin had pasted at the age of 95 no one had any reason to laugh or smile. She never married wanting to live out her life in the company of her Lord and Shippo.

So it was on the anniversary of Naraku's death that Shippo and Sesshoumaru sat up speaking about old times and sipping tea. This was the only night either of them spoke about the old group. The only night either would speak aloud about their Kagome. But this night was different the house of the moon was dark. Not even the wind moved through the open doors. The moon pregnant and bright lit the gardens and room in its unearthly shine. But that wasn't what bothered both youkai; no it was scent that kept moving through the room. A scent neither had scented in 200 years. Yet it filled the room as if teasing them than it would disappear.

Both youkai knew none of the servants where about. The house as quiet as a tomb.

A wave of the scent moved through the room making both Shippo and Sesshoumaru look out into the gardens as a glowing figure moved toward and into the room. They could feel nothing from the figure but could smell the scent she brought with her.

She gasped and fell to her knees "I didn't want to believe it true…my Shippo..you're alive"

Shippo stood staring the only difference was her floor length white hair. He couldn't believe it "K-Mama" he started forward.

"No, you can't touch me if you do this form will disappear," she whispered. "I heard a rumor so long ago. I didn't dare hope. My my son. . . look at you all grown up." She gave him a watery smile.

"Miko?"

"Sesshoumaru I see you have kept your word. It makes me so happy"

"How have you come to this state Miko?"

"It's a long story," she laughed. "And I don't have a lot of time"

"What do you mean Miko?"

"I can't stay like this for long. But I had to come. I had to see if the rumor was true. I had to see you my son. She told me I should wait but I couldn't"

"What happened mama? Where are you? I will come -"

"No," she stood shaking her head. "You can't" she sobbed backing away.

"Mama . .. Mama please. I miss you. I want you back with me Please"

"My Son. My Shippo how I have missed you. We will be together again I promise. My body will be fully recovered in no time. I have to get back. Stay here, Stay with Sesshoumaru and I'll find you I promise. I love you," she smiled at both of them and disappeared along with her scent. Neither could move staring at the spot she once stood trying to figure out what was happening.

"She's alive Sesshoumaru-sama"

"It would seem so kit," but Sesshoumaru's mind was racing over the things she said and she didn't say. She was somewhere but she wouldn't say where. Secondly, she said something about her body. .not being recovered yet. Three, She thought the Kit was dead. And she referred to someone other than herself. The Shikon no Miko was known far and wide she had to be hiding in some out of the way place. He frowned but couldn't stop that tendril of joy that weaved its way through his system. She was coming back. And he could wait to see her.

*FH*

The cave lit up and bright blue eyes opened she gave her companion a pained smile.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, you should have seen him. He's grown so big. I almost didn't know him," she sighed.

"Rest now Kagome-sama this one will watch over you."

"Four days Kanna and we head into the Western Lands," her eyes closed again in sleep. Kanna continued her silent watch over her companion. She still could not believe Kagome not only saved her 200 years ago. But she also let her follow her, she protected her. Before the battle with Naraku but after the death of her sister Kagura Kagome had hidden her away. And come for her after the battle she couldn't believe it was the same Miko when she laid eyes on her again. For 200 years they have traveled never staying in one place for too long and always stayed away from well-known villages. Strangely enough she couldn't image life without Kagome-sama. Like now she had taken care of Kagome-sama wounds as best she could, she was hurt during a battle with ten Youkai who thought them easy prey. Her healing was amazing for a human yet she was wounded and had to rest. She also knew Kagome-sama was leaving her body in search of Shippo they had heard a rumor in one small village about the kit that lived with, and traveled with the Western Lord Sesshoumaru. Now she didn't know what to think since the rumor turned out to be true. They were going into the West and it was no telling what would happen. But she would not leave Kagome-sama side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She raced across the lands, Kanna beside her. The wind rushed up to greet them making them feel free and wild. Their pure white hair mixed on the breeze both smiled. Kagome laughed as her mind raced faster than her feet.

China was beautiful in the winter time. Kanna and she traveled the countryside for five years learning all they could. Kagome became a female shogun battling with Kanna at her side. Not twenty years later they both tired of the endless killing and moved on. Disappearing into a winter storm.

Tibet was a cold place the mountain ranges reaching into the sky. But with the help of a few snow youkai they reached the fabled city, there they studied Buddhism. As Kanna grew into adulthood Kagome reached a new level of power thanks to the help of the monks. A strange side effect it turned her hair solid white. The climate around the towns where harsh with the winds and snow, but the monks were friendly and taught them both all that they knew. They stayed for thirty years before the aging monks started to question why Kagome hadn't aged. The two disappeared into the snow yet again moving on to the next place.

Thanks to Kagome paying attention in history class for the next ten years they wandered and avoided battles as they went. Until they landed in Scandinavia where because they appeared out of a snow storm and saved a mother and her son they were dubbed goddesses.

Kagome remembered being draped in furs and raiding with the Vikings. Drifting for days in long boats watching as the men rowed. Kanna and she were thought of as good-luck charms life was good. Kagome and Kanna would sit as guests of honor in the halls and listen to stories of victories and defeats. They would play games, dance and if Kagome remembered correctly Kanna loved the ale. Once again Kagome felt the need to move on after twenty years wanting to cause no unwanted questions.

Again for fifteen years they wandered never staying in one place for too long. Avoiding battles when they could and saving lives if they could.

That was again until they came to Africa. Kagome was excited. She had studied about the Dark Continent in school but never thought she would see it in her lifetime. For ten years they wandered the continent seemly doing nothing. Until in Egypt, while bathing in the Nile Kagome heard sounds of splashing. Being who she was she swam to the location only to find a boy drowning. When he went under and didn't resurface she went into action. She pulled the boy to the shore and performed mouth to mouth. After a few moments he spit up the water and opened his eyes. Kagome not noticing a group had gathered. When she finally looked up they all went to their knees in worship.

The goddess of the Nile they called her.

The pharaoh came right away to his son. Thank-fully Kanna showed with her clothes beforehand.

Turns out the Jackal youkai named Anubis had a thing for human females. And right off he ask her to be his sixth wife, she said no of course but that didn't stop him from asking ever so often. But as time moved on his charm wore her down, the two became lovers. But jealous wives and the pharaohs need to get her pupped sealed the restless need to move on. After thirty years the two faded into the desert landscape as if they never existed.

It took them thirty more years to wander back to Japan. So for the last forty years has been spent wandering the countryside and avoiding Kikyo and Inuyasha.

They stopped to drink from a stream. Hunger was a thing of the past. Kanna hardly ate and she herself barely felt the need to eat. 'Maybe Anubis was right. I'm more youkai than human'

"What's wrong Kanna? You're looking worried again"

"They have found the cave," she turned the mirror so Kagome could see Kikyo and Inuyasha entering the cave they left.

"So they are a few days behind us. Good we'll be at the western stronghold before they even know what direction we took."

"This one has left them a surprise . . watch," Kagome watched as the giant boulder that sat on top the cave entrance fell down to cover the only way out of the cave.

"That should take them a day or two to move. Good thinking Kanna." They continued on their path.

In some ways she still missed Anubis. He had introduced her to youkai society and they did things really differently than humans. They were more open about things in a way than humans. And treated their females with a much more respect than any human she'd ever known. Besides life was easier in Egypt, running along the sand bear-foot with Anubis was exciting and very freeing. He taught her a lot about herself and what she wanted out of her long life.

The gates of the western stronghold came into view as the two slowed to a stop. They walked to the gate only to see a face peeking through. Kagome smiled and removed her hood.

"Are you that excited about seeing me Shippo?" his eyes widen.

"Open the gates," he growled. And as soon as he could he swept her into his arms. "mama"

"My heart stopped beating the day I heard you died my son"

"Oh mama"

"Come on Shippo let me look at you," he finally let her go as she looked him up and down. "You have grown so big. I remember when you use to come up to my hip. Now look at you."

Sesshoumaru stepped out looking for Shippo, who was late for his lesson again. Every day the kit would walk and stare out the gates waiting on Kagome to appear. This was getting tiresome having to remind the kit every day of his lessons. He stopped seeing the two females at the gates, one hugging the kit the other standing off to the side. He couldn't believe it when the kit stepped back and he got an eyeful of the Miko. How he had missed her. 'she has grown even more beautiful' he thought taking in her style of dress and her ankle length white hair.

"Kit have you forgotten your lessons?"

"Aww Sesshoumaru-sama can't they wait mama has finally come. I want some time with her you know"

"Your lessons will not wait."

"Still ruling with an iron-fist Sesshoumaru?" Kagome finally turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"And your friend Miko will she not reveal herself?"

"You guys remember Kanna," who finally removed her hood. Everything froze for a minute before Sesshoumaru hand flew to his sword.

"Naraku's spawn," he hissed. "Grab her," he growled to his warriors who started to move forward hands on their weapons. Kagome pulled Kanna behind her.

"Ye must desire respite form thy empty existence-" everything froze again as swords fell from the sky pinning every warrior and servant in place except for Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-sama" Kanna yelled.

"Mama," Shippo yelled.

"Stay out of this Shippo, Kanna. You harm one hair on Kanna's head and I kill everyone here. How long will you rule with no servants or warriors to protect your lands?"

"hn"

"Show them what happens when I finish Kanna," she lifted her mirror and both stood shocked at what they saw.

"You wouldn't mama?"

"I would. Kanna is mine and has been for two hundred years I will not let any harm come to this girl. If I have to wipe out everything here I will," she hissed.

"You would kill all that is mine for Naraku's spawn?"

"She was never Naraku's spawn. He didn't make her. He stole her from her people when she was still a child and robbed her of her free will to serve him and only him. She is mine" Sesshoumaru was torn a part of him wanted to kill Kanna for the wrong she had done. Another part of him wanted to throw Kagome down and rut her right here and now. But she was right about one thing he could never rule his lands if word got out he let someone walk in and destroy everyone here.

"You have my word-"

"No"

"You have my word of honor Kanna will not be hurt," he growled.

"You as well Shippo"

"Mama you know you have my word of honor Kanna will not be hurt." With a wave of her hand the swords disappeared and everyone stood shocked and bewildered.

"Back to your posts," Sesshoumaru growled out. "Come"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I hope you guys like it. R/R i like to know what you think about this fic._

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Kagome had come to his home and Sesshoumaru felt for the first time like prey. The first time he notice this was a few week ago eyes on his person. Every time he looked up she looked away but every time he was busy sparing or talking he felt her staring. Until one day he caught her to which she just smiled and winked at him. Being youkai he knew body language and hers was reading promises he wanted to take her up on. But he couldn't be sure, humans were a strange species their body said one thing but their mouths said something different.<p>

He couldn't work only watch through his doors as she spoke to one of his generals laughing, and giggling. He hated him in those moments. No matter how rough he was on that general he still was seen laughing, talking even touching her. If he wasn't such a great general he would have killed the bastard and be done with it.

Feeling like prey or not he wanted her eye's on no one but him.

He always wanted to know what her powers could do when finished. Seeing it was one thing but he wanted to experience them first hand, weeks ago he found out.

Sesshoumaru had taken her, Shippo and a few warriors a fight a band of creatures threatening villages in the west.

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood on a hill overlooking the approaching group._

"_What do think about a thousand right?"_

"_Yes, but we have them out number Miko"_

"_Want to see something?" she smirked._

"_What do you have in mind Miko?"_

"_I bet I can get rid of all them"_

"_And if you can not?"_

"_I'll answer all your questions. And if I do you have to share your youkai sake with me every night for two months," she smiled._

"_Hn. . . Your terms are acceptable," the wind picked up, the sky darkens as clouds moved to cover the sun._

"_Hark, lightning that rides within the ashen depths; descend down as a storm upon my foes!" the sound of thunder echoed through the clearing as Shippo and the others crest the hill to stand beside them. "Gravity Blessing," she whispered and smirked as lightning struck the ground first stopping the warriors march. The lightning followed them as they moved back and struck each warrior as they tried to flee. Lightning danced across the ground in varies colors leaving not even their armor behind. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen, Shippo and the others jaw dropped._

"_It's finished," she spoke and just as quickly it stopped and the sky brighten yet again. Kagome did a little happy dance and smiled._

"_Where did you learn that mama?"_

"_The Vikings taught me how to quickly kill all of my foes. Now Sesshoumaru about our deal."_

"_hm" recovered from his shock and awe. "It will be done Miko"_

That day kept playing over and over again in his mind the power she showed. He couldn't help it but he imaged any pups they had with his strength and her power had him harder than his sword.

Now every night since they have shared sake together on the veranda. And every night he went to his bed unfilled and slightly angry she hadn't made a move. But he knew if they rutted it would not be enough he wanted her marked and mated.

Again another night had come the moon hung heavy in the night sky as he waited on her to join him. He heard movement in her room before she finally emerged dressed in all white. He raised a brow this was a change.

Both were silent as they sipped warm sake enjoying the silence. After a few cups he was again shocked as Kagome touched his hand.

"How long are we going to play this game?" she came around the table.

"What game would that be?" she slid into his lap.

"Deny me," she whispered before pulling him into a kiss. Pouring all her desire into it. Both moaned. Their foreheads touched as they panted for breath. "Share my bed tonight my lord."

His eyes rolled up in his head hearing those words. For so long he wanted her. He could never deny her anything but at the same time he knew he couldn't he needed more from her. If he took her to bed she would be his mate no questions asked. He needed to do this right.

She was driving him crazy scenting him and licking at the crest on his face, fingers in his hair. Burning through every ounce of his legendary control he pulled her into another kiss and pushes her away.

"Not tonight," he growled out his beast fighting him.

"Why not? I know you want me," she ground into his raging hard-on. They moaned again.

"Soon just not tonight," he growled again teeth aching to sink into her neck. Kagome stood putting him face to face with where he wanted so badly to be right now. He got a nose full of her aroused scent his eyes rolling back in his head again his beast again fighting him for control.

"I guess this is good night than," as she walked away his head hit the table while he flexed his fingers. With an inward snarl he stood taking a deep breath. _'she will be the death of me. And what a sweet death she will be' _he popped his shoulders, arms and fingers then finally downing his sake.

A soft moan is what drew him toward her screen. Seeing the crack he peeked inside. He had to swallow his growl. There she was in all her glory laying on top her futon. He watched wide eyed as she played with her full breast moaning softly. He watched as one hand wandered down between her thick creamy, sexy legs. Her back arched and he fled; like the flames of hell was nipping at his heels. With only his swords and the sound of her moans playing through his ears. He told his guards he was going on patrol.

He was gone for a week.

Upon his return he found his home like he left it. And again he was calm and not a raging ball of sexual tension. He called Kagome to his study he had news. He had to only wait a few minutes before she knocked and entered.

"You called?"

"I have news. Inuyasha and his mate was seen entering my lands. They are asking questions"

"I know we have decided to let them come and find us. We are ready. Was there anything else?"

"This Sesshoumaru would like permission to court you Miko Kagome" she laughed at his statement.

"Where did this come from? Having sex and courting are two different things"

"This I know Miko but this Sesshoumaru would like more than I causal arrangement"

"Sorry-" they were interrupted by an angry Shippo who stormed into the room.

"You're leaving?" he snarled.

"Thinking about it"

"How could you. You just got here. How could you think of leaving? You're supposed to stay here with me" he growled hardly getting the words out.

"I refuse to bring my battle into your quiet home Shippo"

"This is your home too"

"This is your home Shippo not mine"

"How can you say that? You know what leave see if I care," he turned his back crossing his arms.

"That is your finally word?"

"Yes, you're not my mother anymore. Go leave this place and never come back"

"Okay we leave in two days," she left and Shippo dropped to the floor.

"Oh Kami, what have I done? I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it Sesshoumaru," he sobbed.

"What's done is done kit. Return to your studies." He sighed.

Two days later Sesshoumaru and General Goro stood frowning as they talked to Kagome and Kanna. Goro making sure they had enough supplies and Sesshoumaru made sure they knew they were invited back when they wanted to come.

"How will I ever learn my way out of the aster chains if you leave?"

"Save that until my return my friend. I will not be gone forever"

"I'll miss you my friend and my second in command will miss Lady Kanna I am sure"

"I told her she could stay," everyone looked to Kanna.

"I can not leave you too travel alone Kagome-sama. Kaname –sama understands"

"I guess she told us,"Kagome and Goro laughed. And Sesshoumaru frowned deeper.

"Farewell all," Goro spoke before stepping back to stand beside Sesshoumaru again they frowned and watched as the two walked through the gates and disappeared over the horizon.

"Why this way Kagome-sama?"

"We are going to meet our old friends Kanna. Once we finish this you're going back to Kaname"

"Are you displeasured with this one Kagome-sama?"

"You love Kaname don't you Kanna and don't lie?"

"Yes, but he understands my place is with you"

"You have found your home Kanna and I will not take you from it. I am happy for you. Get mated and have lots of babies not follow me around. That's why I am ending this. We will run more. My word is law remember?"

"Yes Kagome-sama. But how will we find them?"

"They will find us Kanna. They follow the shine of the shikon. Then I will shine just for them," Kagome grew silent for a minute thinking. "If it looks like I am losing Kanna you will run and never look back"

"I will not leave you"

"Kanna"

"I will not leave you to die. Don't ask me too. There are two of us and two of them. I will not leave you to fight alone when I can fight as well. I do not thirst for blood but I will fight," Kanna was determined and nothing would stop her from helping. Twenty years when Kagome-sama was a warlord and she had learned to fight. All those years with the monks she learned hand to hand combat. But their time with the Viking showed her she was more than capable of killing if she had to_. 'No Kagome-sama will not fight alone this time.'_ Kikyo would learn how she gained her double axes. They weren't weak like they were 200 years ago.

After six days of traveling they stopped in a meadow and stayed the night. Kanna watched as Kagome went from tree to tree praying and placing seals. She knew once Kikyo and Inuyasha entered the circle they wouldn't be able to leave until her or Kagome removed the seal or both died in battle. She sharpened her axes as Kagome prepared to shine her brightest. She smiled as she watched _'no more running'_

"Ready Kanna?" she twirled her axes around and launched them into a tree. "Yes"

Kagome stood in the middle of the meadow and looked to the sky. At first a few mistakes caused her to shine like the jewel. But now after years of training with the monks she learned to control it. That's why so many thought her a goddess because of the shine of the Shikon and now it would lead her prey.

She closed her eyes taping into the energy of the land loving the way it caressed her own. _'Tonight you will help me'_ the energy welcomed her. Her hair flew upward as her body glowed.

"I invoke the rites of fiery Muspelhiem and give my soul up to the inferno's embrace," she wrapped her arms around her body as the tingling grew. "Shikons Caress" she burst into flames and pushed it outward into the whole of the meadow seem to be aflame. The flames licked the trees and climb high into the tree tops letting off a glow so bright even the western stronghold saw it. The sky brightens until everyone watching had to look away.

This last 30 minutes or more slowly it died out and Kanna could once again look upon the floating Kagome. As she sunk to the ground drawing the flames back inside her body. Kanna pulled her Shikon charged axes from the tree and stepped back into the meadow.

Kikyo and Inuyasha having just left a village saw the bright glowing light like a sign from the heavens calling them.

"Thats three days away from here Inuyasha"

"Fuck that two if i run"

"I need more souls Inuyasha"

"We can go back to that human village. no funcking way iam attacking a youkai village again after last damn time"


	4. Chapter 4

**I was really inspired to do this chapter. So here you go…**

**Finding Home **

**Chapter 4**

They rushed into the meadow and Kikyo jumped off Inuyasha back. Kagome and Kanna were waiting on them and stood to greet them.

"Where is the jewel bitch?"

"You want it come and get it"

"I'll fucking gut you and take it bitch"

"I'll take Kikyo you handle Inuyasha"

"You can't take me on your best day filth," Kikyo ready her bow.

"Don't kill her Kanna"

"Okay but I get to play with her . . . right?"

"Of course"

"Play with me and I'll put you in your grave filth," Kikyo fired her arrow and missed Kanna. "That was a warning"

"Whatever . . . bring it on . . . bitch" with a flick of her wrist Kanna tossed an axe. It cut Kikyo's bow in two before she raced forward punching Kikyo in the face. She flew backward and called out to her soul stealers. They pick her up as she laughed down at Kanna. _'That little filth can't catch me now'_

Kanna grabbed her axe and smiled. She threw both in the air cutting and purifying both the ghostly creatures. Kanna turned as Kikyo fell catching Kikyo in the back with her foot. As Kikyo slammed into a tree Kanna flip caught her axes and threw them both trapping Kikyo against a tree. She laughed at Kikyo scream of frustration.

"Now be a good dead thing and stay where I put you," Kanna laughed again and turned her attention to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome danced around Inuyasha enraging the hanyou as his claws met air again and again.

"Stand still bitch"

"Like this," she stood waiting for him to attack. He rushed forward and Kagome tripped him. "You have to stay on your feet if you want to beat me" he jumped to his feet growling.

Sesshoumaru, Shippo and a few warriors found their way blocked. They could only stand and watch as Kagome beat Inuyasha bloody. They couldn't hear what was being said only watch as Kagome grabbed the barely awake hanyou and catch aflame. They saw Kanna running toward them and through the barrier. Wide eyed they watched as the whole meadow caught a flame as watched as it grew licking against the trees.

"She's burning through the seals . . . RUN" Kanna shouted and took off the other's behind her.

"What is happening Kanna?"

"Kagome –sama is giving them a taste of the Shikon. What's ahead of us?"

"The stronghold. Why?"

"Quick get everyone behind the building," Kanna worried. The fire was growing and moving quickly behind them. She hoped they could everyone out in time. "QUICK" the alarm was rung and creatures poured out of the Palace running behind the building. Fear ran high as the flames rushed through the palace. "Get back as far as you can go. QUICKLY"

Everyone moved back as far as they could but were blocked by the stone wall. It seemed death was rushing right at them. They witness what happened to those not fast enough to escape.

"SHIELD," Kanna shouted standing in front of everyone. A sliver barrier dropped from the sky covering everyone as the flames erupted around them.

"What's mama doing?"

"Giving them what they wanted," the shield cracked.

"What will happen if the shield falls?"

"We will either die or get turned human"

"What do we do?"

"Get everyone to feed their energy into my shield. Hope it's enough," As the seconds ticked by Kanna grew more worried. Never have Kagome open herself so much at one time. _'What are you doing Kagome-sama' _she felt the others feeding their powers into her shield but the flames still pressed in on them. The shield was still cracking.

"Damn Kanna two thousand youkai and still nothing. When will she stop?"

"I wish I knew," just as the shield broke the flames rolled back away from them.

"What's happening now?" '7 6 5'

"Kanna"

"Cover your ears," '3 2' Kanna dropped to her knees hands over her ears. '1 0' a massive explosion rocked the palace and threw everyone to the ground. The sky lite up like it was daytime.

Kanna gained her feet before everyone else and was already racing off.

"Its done," was her parting words.

"Back to the Palace," she heard Sesshoumaru before Shippo was running beside her.

"Mama is more powerful than I imaged"

"Kagome-sama body might be tiny but it houses massive amounts of energy," they stopped just outside the trees and watched as the flames drew back inside Kagome's body. She dropped the now human Inuyasha and grabbed her head. Dropping to her knees her head fell back and a thunderous roar filled the area shaking the trees and ground.

"Don't let it win Kagome. Your stronger then it will ever be. This is your body," Kanna rush on the scene pleading she dropped to her knees. Kagome fell silent and fell face first into Kanna's lap. Shippo turned her over; Kanna opened her mouth and sighed.

"K Kan Kanna"

"I am well Kagome-sama"

"What happened Kanna?"

"All is well Kagome-sama. Rest we will handle it from here," all was tense until Kagome slipped into sleep. Sesshoumaru finally stepped forward.

"Take them to the dungeon Goro," he gathered the sleeping Kagome in his arms as the guards grabbed Inuyasha and Kikyo and took them away.

"What did you mean saying Don't let it win?"

"The fight within the jewel still goes on but inside her soul. When she opens herself to much the youkai spirit try's to take over"

"Hn. . . how long will she be out?"

"I don't know a few hours or a few days"

*FH*

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on her bed and watched her for a minute_. 'What have you done Miko?_' he frowned; the two smelled human now. But how could that be possible? _'Leave it to you Miko to do the impossible yet again'_ he left Kanna alone with Kagome. It was time to find out the damage done by the Miko this night.

While Kagome slept on Kikyo and Inuyasha woke chained in their cell.

"What the fuck happened?"

"We've been captured"

"By who? The last thing I remember is fighting the Miko that looked like that bitch Kagome," Kikyo finally looked to Inuyasha and gasped. "What?"

"It's not your human night"

"Fuck no, what you talking about woman?" he finally looked down at his hands and found no claws. He grabbed hands full of hair and again found black locks. "What the fuck?"

Kikyo gasped again finally noticing something different after all these years; her heart was beating in her chest. She tried calling on her powers but found nothing. She frowned and glared at Inuyasha. "Do something"

"And what the fuck do you want me to fucking do?" he pulled at his chains. "Ima weak fucking human," his throat couldn't make the right sounds as he tried to growl. He sighed tired from pulling at his chains and sat down panting for breath. A few minutes later they heard voices outside their cell.

"None of the prisoner's survived?"

"No my lord all was reduced to ash"

"hn. . . and the new ones?"

"Right there my lord," Inuyasha's weak vocal chords again produced the wrong sound as he tried to growl at Sesshoumaru.

"I fucking knew you would have something to fucking do with this. What the fuck did you do to us?"

"You will release us now you filth," Sesshoumaru laughed along with his guards.

"Both of you can die in here for all I care. And no this Sesshoumaru is not responsible for your current situation. You both would just be dead"

"Well who the fuck is?"

"You will find out soon human," he smiled smelling the fear rolling off Kikyo and Inuyasha. Oh he had plans for this pair of fools. He could wait until the time was right and they would pay for their crimes. The Miko had told him how Inuyasha killed human and youkai alike to feed his abomination. Their screams echoed through the sub-basement as he walked away. They would live but they wouldn't be the same again.

*FH*

Kanna and Kaname stood outside Kagome's room just staring into each other eyes.

"I've missed you"

"I missed you as well"

"Kanna"

"Kaname"

"For Kami sake ask to be your mate already or skip it and just get to it already," Kagome growled.

"Kagome-sama," Kanna blushed and rush inside the room. "You're awake?"

"How can I sleep with you and lover-boy outside? Just say yes Kanna. He's good looking and has a great body. Besides he's powerful which means he can protect you. But remember Kaname I will purify you if you hurt one hair on her head," Kagome growled again as her hand caught aflame.

Kaname swallowed thickly remembering last night. "If I ever did I would give myself up to your wrath"

"Good! Now go get to it people. Make me some babies to spoil"

"Kagome-sama"

"What Kanna I am too old and ugly to worry about something's"

"What?" Kaname asked confused.

"Nothing, a saying she learned from some Vikings"

"Oh, come Kanna let us leave and let Kagome-sama rest"

"I'll see you at dinner," Kanna blushed again as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room.

The moment Kagome rolled over a knock sounded at her door. She sighed but knew from the aura alone who it was.

"Come in Shippo," the tall Kitsune shuffled in head down, shame clear in his aura. "What is the matter honey?" she sat up and patted the futon beside her. He sat facing the door his voice low.

"I am sorry"

"For what baby?"

"You know for the things I said. I didn't mean them. You can still be my mother if you want too."

"Honey nothing's changed"

"Really," his voice hopeful as he finally turned to her, his aura brighten and she smiled.

"You will always be my son. Now let me get some . . . sleep," she yawned a deep doggy like yawn and Shippo laughed reminding her of when he was a child.

"See you later mama," she had just started to drift off when another knock came. She lay there hoping they would go away. They knocked again, she growled.

"Enter"

"This Sesshoumaru would like a word"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Miko. It has come to this Sesshoumaru attention that I have handled our situation wrong. This Sesshoumaru has come to rectify the situation."

"What situation?"

"This. . .I love you Kagome and hope that you can find it in your heart to love me as well," he nodded and smiled at her shocked face. Satisfied with his work he left her to think it over.

She fell back on the futon and pulled the sheet over her head in shock. Sesshoumaru said he loved her which wasn't strange many youkai and humans have told her this. But this was Mr. Big Bad and Scary, Mr.I don't need anyone maru. It made the little girl in her squeal in delight. But then again what if she did develop feeling for him and felt the need to travel yet again. Would he let her go? Would he try to stop her? And what about any pups they had. Would she be able to leave them behind?

Shaking off those thoughts she turned back to the warm feeling his love gave her. It had to be just him because no one made her feel this way, not even Anubis . After all she did have a soft affection for him for giving her son a home and raising him. But could she love him given time?

The little school girl in her was squealing yes. He was the only one who never questioned her power or immortality. To him she was just the Miko nothing more nothing less.

'_Wait a minute'_ that brought other thoughts as well. _'Does this mean I get to groom him?'_ she rubbed he hands together, jumped up and dressed. The game was on . . . . _'Naked taiyoukai . . .my naked taiyoukai'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding home **

**This chapter is for Raven2010 who keeps inspiring me to write and DemonQueen17 () I hope this answers a few of your questions. And to everyone else I would like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

As night approached the school girl in Kagome kept squealing so much she passed out. Kagome didn't know what to do. So she took to the dojo to burn off her excited energy.

She was amazed she sat through dinner, but Goro kept her mind on track. He seemed extra playful at dinner that lead a wrestling match at the table. She forgot sometimes that youkai were very different than humans. At a human table it would have been frowned upon, but with these youkai they were taking bets on who would win. To everyone's disappointment it was a draw.

Spending time with Shippo after dinner was killing her. But even he could tell her mind was elsewhere. He yawned and she knew their time was at an end.

Sesshoumaru caught her outside her new room.

"Get your bathing supplies and follow me." She was quick about getting her things and followed behind him. They left the palace through his room and walked through the private garden until they came to a stone building. He opened the door and she was blown away, it was as lush inside as outside with moss and greenery growing up the walls. The stream from the hot spring gave the whole place a magical feel.

"Wow what is this place?"

"Our private bath house"

"Its beautiful," she plucked a flower from a vine. It reminded her of the hothouse plants from her time. Her voice dead in her throat as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru undressing. He toed off his boots, her heart started to pound as he took off his haori and kosode. She had to lick her suddenly dry lips and shake her head as her stomach clinched. She couldn't believe it he was all lean and muscle. She couldn't believe his clothes hid such perfection. The school girl in her squeal until she passed out again.

Nothing prepared her for the fire that swept through her body; her fingers itched to touch him. Kagome finally pulled her eyes away and took a deep breath. Kami, he made her feel like that 17 year old virgin again.

Sesshoumaru paused in his undressing not liking that her eyes were not on him.

"Why do you look away? Do you find this one displeasing?" she swallowed thickly. Her hands shook as she placed down her bathing supplies.

"You made me promise that we would wait two weeks before we mated. Anymore looking and that promise will be no more," her voice low and husky with desire. She missed his predatory smile as she looked at the floor. Kagome took a step back when she finally notices how close he was.

"That doesn't answer the question," she caught his scent and her mind blanked.

"What," she finally spoke.

"The question Kagome. Do you find this one displeasing?"

"Not in any way are you displeasing," she swallowed thickly.

"Hn," he went back to undressing and it was killing Kagome. But to a youkai it was nothing to be seen undressed, they were sensual creatures by nature. And it would seem Sesshoumaru was blessed by the Kami above to be the most sensual of all. None of her past lovers even compared to what she was seeing.

Sesshoumaru was not unaffected watching Kagome undress. He quickly stepped into the spring to keep from pouncing on her. She looked soft in all the right places and he couldn't wait to get his claws on her. He hardens so fast the room spent. _'Two weeks will kill me for sure'_ but he had to do this right. When she finally stepped into the spring he took up her rag and soap.

"You first Kagome," he loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. Sesshoumaru had waited a long time for this. He made her sit on the edge of the spring and started with her feet. Slowly making his way up to her tights rubbing, and stroking every inch of her soft flesh. He adored soft things, not that he would admit it out loud. He spread her legs and stopped staring at her bare womanhood.

"What is it?"

"You are bare like a pup"

"Remember when I told you about my travels in Egypt. Well Egyptians hate hair on their females. I had a hand-maiden she used her potions on me and it never grew back. Why is it bad?"

"Hn. . .no," he liked it, never did he like an overabundance of hair on a female. He couldn't stop the pleased growl that erupted_. 'She is so soft and silky all over'_ he was in heaven and to think he would get to touch her for all their long lives. Sesshoumaru hated when he reached her shoulders than her hands. He never wanted to stop touching her learning her body and basking in her softness. Their bodies touched and both moaned as he caught her mouth in a blazing kiss before pulling away.

Kagome whimpered, it was maddening this game he was playing. His touches and kisses had her very blood aflame. The throbbing between her legs was growing steadily. She wanted to call this off, to say enough and go back to her room for some relief. But she would finish this even if it killed her.

She washed him just as slowly starting at his shoulders. She couldn't help but watch every flex of his muscles causing her stomach to tighten. She wanted to drop the rag and use her hands but she kept her pace. His growls of pleasure edging her on. She sighed when she finally finished at his feet and watched as he slipped into the water. Kagome moved to sit on the edge of the spring again and watched as he resurfaced between her legs.

"I will not leave you to suffer," he growled as if reading her thoughts.

"But I thought you said two weeks?"

"There are many pleasures Miko. Did not your lover show you? Let me show you," he nuzzled the inside of her quivering thighs his breath ghosting across her dripping center. She couldn't think only cry out as his tongue touched her folds. She moaned and gripped the flat rock she sat on. Like everything he went slowly lapping at her clit before sucking it into his mouth. She couldn't help it being so far gone, she cried out as an orgasm hit her so hard the room spent. But that didn't stop him from working her up again. She never knew anything could feel as good as she lay on her back panting for breath. Stars dance across her vision.

It took a few moments before she could pull herself together and sat up. Kagome smiled down at Sesshoumaru as he nuzzled her thighs again. A few more try's and she found her voice.

"You know if we are going to do this you should take some of my blood. Sometimes I lose control and I don't want in a moment of pleasure to purify you," she moved her hair to her right shoulder and bent her head. Sesshoumaru pressed close to her body and nuzzled her neck at her show of submission. He lavished her neck with attention kissing and nipping at her flesh before sinking his fangs into her skin.

Her blood tingled across his tongue. The more he took the more a fire blazed through his body.

"A bit more," he pressed closer. A tingling started in his lower spine. He didn't know what came over him as he tore his fangs from her neck an orgasm hit him so hard it left him breathless.

"W-w-What was that?" he growled.

"My gift to you. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, but I have made you all dirty so I have to clean you again," he smirked into her neck. After another hour in the spring they dried one another and dressed.

It was a warm night and again they sat on the veranda sipping sake. After two cups it was Sesshoumaru that broke the silence.

"Why give them a human life?"

"It was the will of the Kami to give them a human life. I think once they see what a hardship a human life holds they will not end happy"

"It is like a gift especially for the undead one to give her human life again. She will have pups with Inuyasha or another male and again be a thorn in our side"

"Who said anything about children? She and he either with each other or another will never know that joy. After they are marked tomorrow they will only know fear and hatred"

"Hn, marked how so?"

"I will mark them for their crimes Miko will sense it and Youkai will smell it. None will give them aid for fear. And human life is all about fear."

"hm," but he still had plans for them. They still will not walk away untouched. After another hour the two bid each other goodnight and went to their beds.

Morning came quickly and Kagome greeted it with a smile. Having moved into the room next to Sesshoumaru's she bounced into his room and helped him dress for the day. They both enjoyed the closeness, after a few kisses they left his room for breakfast.

After breakfast everyone gathered in the great hall to witness the final judgment of the prisoners. Silence fell over everyone as the prisoners were brought in chained and struggling.

Sunlight filled the room as Kagome perched on the arm of Sesshoumaru's chair. She watched the creature she uses to call friend. A creature she used to love with all her heart and soul. She thought back, remembering the joy and hard times they shared. Days spent searching for shard, nights spent around the campfire, laughing and planning their far away tomorrow. She missed watching Miroku getting slapped around for touching Sango's butt. And watching Inuyasha inhale ramen like it was his last meal on earth.

Things started going downhill after Sesshoumaru join the group. It wasn't right away, no it started slow. A few weeks after he joined Sesshoumaru offered to train Kagome so she could better use her powers. Every night Inuyasha went on an hour long rant on how Kagome was weak and would never learn anything. That didn't stop Sesshoumaru from taking her from camp for training.

Of course after they left Inuyasha would go in the opposite direction. Always returning after them his mind growing darker and darker each night. He went as far as to accuse Kagome of sleeping with Sesshoumaru and Miroku when he left to help out one time. His words got harsher and hasher as time went on until one time he tried to slap Kagome. If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru his claws would have raked across her face.

Two weeks later he brought Kikyo into the group without asking anyone, telling everyone to just deal with it. Everyone knew he was going to her at night but to witness the kissing and hugging first hand was disgusting. It was Sesshoumaru that said something about the show they gave the group every night. Which caused a fight between the brothers, Kagome stepped in the put a stop to it by sitting Inuyasha. Kikyo of course had to say something about Kagome which caused Sango and Miroku to get involved. The night ended in an all-out fight. Sesshoumaru beat up Inuyasha, Sango beat up Kikyo and Miroku held Kagome back.

Weeks later Sesshoumaru commented he heard Kikyo telling Inuyasha he was the leader and everyone should fall in line. It made him a bad leader because no one listened to him. No one knew when it happened but everyone beside Inuyasha and Kikyo started to look to Sesshoumaru as the leader of the group now.

But it was the battle with Naraku that proved Inuyasha had no care for his group of friends.

Inuyasha was acting his old self protecting Kagome from a group of youkai. Just when he was about the release the wind scar, Kikyo screamed and he took off leaving Kagome alone to face the group of youkai. If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru and Sango she would have died. In the end it was Sesshoumaru that help her defeat Naraku while Inuyasha stood to the back of the group protecting Kikyo from nothing. And as payment Kagome received an arrow in her back before she disappeared.

Kagome heard weeks later that Inuyasha and Kikyo took credit for killing Naraku. She sighed as Inuyasha's voice pulled her from her memories.

"SILENCE," Goro's voice boomed through the hall. "You have no say here humans"

"Fuck you I ain't no human bastard," this caused the crowd to laugh at him.

"I think you hurt the little human my lady. He's confused as to what species he is," Goro laughed again.

"Maybe I did hit him a little too hard. But his head is a little hard," Kagome giggled.

"Who the fuck are you bitch? Cuz I know you ain't that weak lazy as bitch Kagome."

"When you call me bitch Inuyasha you will refer to me as **Queen Bitch** human. Because in this world no female is stronger than me," that shut him up for a few minutes. He frowned not liking this.

"Where is my fucking jewel?" he wanted the jewel it would make him powerful and he needed that to keep Kikyo happy with him.

"It's not your jewel human. Besides you touched the jewel the night before. Are you not happy with the results? Because I am"

"I don't give a fuck what you're happy with. Give me the fucking jewel"

"Haven't you figured it out by now Inuyasha. The jewel and I are one. I think I did hit you to hard," Kagome stood and left the platform. She stepped into a beam of light. Everyone swore they saw two other figures, one on each side of her. "Your sins lay heavy upon you defiler of souls!" no one could deny; three voices boomed through the room. "By the holy laws, when your human life ends, both your souls will be obliterated!" when finished the other two figures just disappeared.

"You can't passed judgment on me weak little copy"

"Nothing you say here means anything little human. If anyone here is weak that would be you Kikyo. Have you tried to call your powers yet," Kagome smirked at her look of fury. "Thought so. Your new names will be Chinatsu and Hajime because Kikyo the failed guardian and Inuyasha the hanyou died the night before last. In a brief battle." Her smirk turned into a smile. "Your real names with be stricken from every scroll and mind from now until the end of time."

"You can't do shit. I ain't changing by fuckin name"

"Kanna Goro who changed these two human?"

"You Kagome-sama," they both spoke.

"You see Hajime I can do many things and right now I am thinking about ending your pathetic human life," Kagome lifted him up by his throat. The sounds of chocking filled the hall. He turned colors trying to claw at her wrist.

Kagome-sama"

"Miko," Sesshoumaru stood. Kagome stopped throwing him to the floor and stood back panting for breath.

"Remember this Hajime. . . remember how easy it is to take your pathetic life. Hold Chinatsu its time." Two guards grabbed her and held her still, Kagome untied her kimono.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me," she spat. Kagome's hand caught aflame and she pressed it to her body. Chinatsu screamed out as her body burned. As the burn grew on the inside she couldn't help it and peed herself. As her scream died out three marks appeared on her flesh above her right breast.

"Get your fucking hands off her," Kagome stepped back and the guards released her to slump to the floor.

"Your turn Hajime," Kagome smiled. "Hold him," the guards grabbed him and held him still. Kagome untied his haori, kosode and pressed her flaming hand to his chest. The marks appeared quickly as his screams echoed through the hall. "Pathetic," she hissed as he too slumped to the floor when released. "Ye of detestable name and virtue . . . false apostles! At the end of this life thou are bayed back to the abyss!" Kagome moved back to the platform and perched back on Sesshoumaru's chair. The two glowed for a few moments before returning to normal.

Sesshoumaru stood as another hush fell over all gathered; he smiled which caused everyone to move farther back.

"You Chinatsu and Hajime are sentenced to ten years in the mine for your crimes," everyone gasped. The mines were only for youkai criminals that didn't kill anyone. None survived the mines. "Take them away."


End file.
